Adult
by bapjuseyo
Summary: Tahun ini Junhong resmi berusia dua puluh tiga. Tetapi kelima hyungnya masih saja memperlakukannya seperti layaknya anak kecil. Ugh menyebalkan! JongLo aka Jongup x Zelo. slight daejae banghim. BAP FANFICTION.


Dorkyeol proudly present

 _Adult_

JongLo aka Jongup Zelo as main cast

BangHim and DaeJae as support cast

Yaoi, boys love

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Tsent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya /digorok

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

 _Tahun ini Junhong resmi berusia dua puluh tiga. Tetapi kelima hyungnya masih saja memperlakukannya seperti layaknya anak kecil. Ugh menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

.

Jongup tertawa kecil sambil menatap layar ponselnya di sofa ruang tengah. Memperhatikan gerak–gerik _dongsaeng_ tingginya melalui sebuah _fancam_ yang tersebar luas di internet. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan malam dengan ponselnya.

Tentu saja ia fokus pada _maknae_ sekaligus kekasihnya, Choi Junhong. Junhong benar–benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan meskipun dia hanya diam tanpa banyak berbicara.

Berbeda dengan _hyung line,_ Jongup dan Junhong lebih suka diam membiarkan _hyung_ nya berbicara sesuka hati mereka.

"Jongupie _hyung."_ Sebuah suara tiba–tiba memaksa masuk menggetarkan gendang telinga lelaki berrambut kehitaman tersebut.

Sontak Jongup menoleh ke sumber suara yang kini berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat, Jongup menutup _video_ yang sedari tadi ia lihat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongup kemudian. Heran dengan Junhong yang tiba–tiba datang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal. Jongup yakin pasti ada yang merusak _mood_ kekasihnya.

"Tadi aku hanya mau mencicipi _beer_ milik Yongguk _hyung._ Tapi Himchan _hyung_ melarangku dan menceramahiku."

Jongup hanya tertawa kecil sebagai responnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kin Junhong beralih menatap Jongup dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lalu aku mau mengajak Youngjae _hyung_ bermain _game_ tapi malah di usir Daehyun _hyung._ Katanya dia sedang membantu Youngjae _hyung push up_."

Jongup hampir tersedak _cola_ yang baru saja ia tenggak. Dirinya tidak bodoh. Dia tau aktivitas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar DaeJae _hyung_ nya.

Berbeda dengan Junhong. Entah kelewat polos atau mungkin _positive thinking?_

"Tentu saja Himchan _hyung_ melarangmu dasar bodoh." Ia menyentil pelan dahi Junhong, "Kau tidak ingat kejadian terakhir kali saat kau mencoba _maekju?"_

Junhong mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas–berpikir. Mengingat–ingat kejadian apa yang pernah dialaminya saat itu.

Awalnya hanya merasa pusing, dan kemudian perutnya mual. Beberapa kali muntah dan besoknya dia demam.

Sepertinya hanya itu.

Oh. Jangan lupakan saat ia menangis saat bangun dari tidur karena kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Junhong tersenyum canggung ke arah Jongup. Menampakkan deretan gigi rapihnya serta mata yang menyipit karena tertawa.

"Sudah ingat?"

Junhong menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hehehe sudah _hyung._ "

Jongup menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Yah beginilah Junhong. Ingin dianggap sudah dewasa tapi kelakuannya tak jauh beda saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Jongup ingat betapa susahnya dulu mengalihkan perhatian Junhong dari suara berisik dari kamar sebelah –kamar Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana ekspresi bingung Junhong sambil bertanya padanya, apa yang dilakukan Daehyun sehingga Youngjae terus menerus meneriakkan nama Daehyun.

Alhasil Himchantak henti–hentinya mengirimkan _kakao talk_ pada Jongup agar jangan sampai Junhong mengetahui suara laknat apa yang menerobos masuk indera pendengarannya.

Jongup tersenyum kecil sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan _flashback_ nya.

"Jongupie, Junhongie. Aku mau berbelanja dengan Yongguk untuk besok. Mau nitip apa?" tanya salah satu _mad hyung,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan Himchan yang tengah menarik tangan Yongguk'nya' ke arah pintu depan.

"Aku mau susu coklat."

Lihat kan. Tak ada yang berubah dari seorang Choi Junhong kecuali tingginya dan _piercing_ yang kini menghiasi hidungnya.

"Belikan beberapa _snack_ saja, _hyung."_

Tanpa berkata apa–apa, kedua _mad hyung_ itu pergi meninggalkan keempat adik–adik manisnya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing–masing.

" _T –there. Harder,_ Dae. _"_

Jongup menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat Junhong tiba–tiba menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Sial. Mereka berdua mulai lagi. Youngjae terus saja meneriakkan nama Daehyun dan Daehyun terus mengerang.

"Mereka sedang bergulat ya? Kurasa Youngjae _hyung_ sedang melatih Daehyun _hyung."_ ucap Junhong panik. Sedangkan Jongup bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir keras. Tapi hal yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua adalah hal yang sangat berbeda. Ingatkan Jongup untuk mengutuk Daehyun dan Youngjae setelah ini.

"Katanya mereka mau _push up._ Kenapa malah berlatih gulat?"

Jongup mungkin frustasi karena tingkah laku Daehyun dan Youngjae. Tapi ia lebih frustasi lagi kenapa Junhong bisa sepolos itu. Padahal umurnya hanya berjarak satu tahun dengan dirinya.

Umur Junhong sudah termasuk dewasa. Tapi tidak dengan pikiran dan tingkah lakunya. Ia masih tetap menggemaskan –menurut Jongup.

Ide gila tiba-tiba muncul dibenak lelaki kelahiran Februari itu, "Mereka nggak lagi olahraga, bodoh."

"Loh tadi kata mereka –?"

"Mereka melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan."

Junhong menatap lelaki bermarga Moon itu lekat-lekat seakan bertanya _mereka melakukan apa_ serta menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Jongup namun Jongup tak kunjung membuka suaranya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang Junhong lontarkan via telepati.

" _Hyung._ " Panggil Junhong, "Apa itu? Apa _hyung_ sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Jongup menggeleng pelan, "Dan kuyakin kau juga pasti belum pernah melakukannya."

Junhong semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa ia belum pernah melakukannya padahal dia sendiri sudah dewasa. Kartu tanda kependudukan? Sudah. Pubertas dan _wet dream_? Sudah juga. Apalagi yang belum. Junhong menerka-nerka.

"Apa itu dan bagaimana cara melakukannya? Ayo beritahu aku, _hyung._ "

 _Gotcha!_

Ujung bibir Jongup sedikit tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Ini pertanyaan yang Jongup tunggu sedari tadi.

"Ikut aku."

Jongup bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Diikuti lelaki manis nan tinggi bermarga Choi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jongup memberi isyarat pada Junhong untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya Junhong berjalan menghampiri Jongup yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya.

Lelaki manis itu merangkak naik ke ranjang dan ikut merebahkan badannya.

"Jadi –" katanya, "Hanya tidur?"

Jongup tertawa kecil setelah melihat ekspresi antara heran, bingung, dan kesal yang tercetak di wajah Junhong .

"Kau benar-benar penasaran, hmm?"

Junhong mengangguk kuat. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan _cepat beritahu aku sekarang juga._ Sedetik kemudian, Jongup mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Junhong. Menatap Junhong yang sedang kebingungan di bawah kungkungannya.

Dengan cepat, Jongup menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut namun bergairah.

Mendapat serangan mendadak dari kekasihnya, Junhong hanya bisa diam memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha mengimbangi permainan yang Jongup ciptakan.

Ciumannya turun ke leher seputih susu milik Junhong. Mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan tanpa berniat mewarnai ataupun meninggalkan sebuah tanda di permukaannya.

Tangannya kanannya sibuk melepaskan kancing baju Junhong satu persatu. Mengusap perut datar yang kini telah terekspos sempurna.

" _Hyung_ apa yang k _–ahh."_

Sebuah jeritan pelan keluar dari mulut lelaki manis itu dikala Jongup yang tiba-tiba menghisap kuat lehernya yang dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan tanda disitu.

" _Ready?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Erangan tak henti-hentinya berhenti meluncur dari mulut keduanya. Terlebih Junhong yang terus saja meneriakan nama Jongup dalam desahannya.

Jongup terus memompanya tanpa henti di bawah sana. Tak memperdulikan Junhong yang sudah dua kali mencapai puncaknya. Namun sepertinya Jongup masih belum puas untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka.

" _Oh my –"_ Junhong mencengkram kuat sprei yang kini tak lagi berbentuk. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena genggamannya yang begitu kuat.

Junhong kini tak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat mendominasinya. Terlebih Jongup di atasnya yang terlihat begitu err – _sexy d_ engan tubuh _naked_ serta keringat yang bercucuran.

"Junhong –a. Aku –hh."

Jongup mempercepat tempo gerakannya di saat merasa akan sampai yang tentu saja membuat Junhong mendesah lebih keras.

Erangan berat meluncur begitu saja saat Jongup mencapai klimaksnya di dalam Junhong. Begitupula dengan Junhong yang juga mencapai puncaknya. Punggungnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan karena rasa nikmat yang Jongup berikan.

Jongup yang masih berada di atasnya terengah dengan kedua tangannya ia letakan di ranjang sebagai tumpuan. Menatap Junhong yang terpejam dan masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Tak berapa lama, mata cantik itu terbuka dan membalas tatapan Jongup dan tersenyum manis.

"Jongup – _ie hyung."_

Jongup hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Junhong. Mengatur posisi mereka agar saling bertatapan.

"Jadi ini yang Daehyun _hyung_ dan Youngjae _hyung_ lakukan?"

"Ya kira-kira seperti itu. Bagaimana rasanya?" Jongup balik bertanya.

"Sakit." Jawab Junhong singkat, "Tapi sepertinya aku menyukainya."

Lelaki bermargaMoon itu mengusak rambut junhong yang memang sudah berantakan sembari tertawa kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian mata kecilnya sedikit membelalak saat indra penglihatannya menangkap bercak kecil yang tercetak jelas di leher Junhong.

"Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya disitu." Ia kemudian mengusap pelan leher Junhong, "Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Himchan _hyung._ "

Junhong terkekeh pelan, "Aku di pihakmu, _hyung._ "

Tawa menyelimuti keduanya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Hey kalian sudah tidur? Tumben sekali." Suara Himchan terdengar jelas dari luar kamar, "Aku membeli _bungeoppang._ Kalian mau makan nggak?"

Jongup menatap junhong dan bertanya dengan tatapannya.

Junhong menggeleng, "Aku nggak lapar, _hyung._ "

Dengan cepat, Jongup menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Junhong dan menyambar _boxer_ nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan memakainya.

Berjalan ke arah pintu untuk 'mengusir' Himchan yang masih menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kalian mau makan nggak?" tanya Himchan lagi sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Nggak. Aku udah kenyang."

"Junhong?"

"Tidur." Jawab Jongup singkat. Berharap Himchan cepat pergi dari depan kamarnya.

Ekspresi kaget yang di buat-buat menghiasi wajah cantik Himchan, "Tumben banget. Junhong sakit?"

 _Banyak nanya dasar._ batin Jongup kesal karena _hyung_ nya ini benar-benar cerewet kalau soal Junhong.

"Ada apa sih?" kini Daehyun tiba-tiba datang dengan kue berbentuk ikan yang sudah tinggal setengah di tangan kanannya.

 _Ngapain lagi sih orang ini dateng._ Batin Jongup lagi sembari menatap Daehyun dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Lah udah selesai _hyung_ sama Youngjae _hyung?_ " tanya Jongup yang di jawab oleh anggukan pelan oleh Daehyun.

"Udah. Youngjae juga udah tidur." Ucap Daehyun, "Tapi kayaknya tadi aku denger desahan dari kamar ini."

"Hah?!"

Jongup tersenyum bodoh sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"MOON JONGUP KAU APAKAN JUNHONGKU?!"

.

.

.

.

HALUV SAYANG-SAYANGKU /kisseu satu-satu.

Aku balik lagi xixix ada yang kangen aku ngga? /kicked

Gimana kabar kalian? Wadu maaf banget aku suka tidak menepati janji karena liburan kali ini banyak hal yang harus di kerjakan T_T

Sebenernya ini ff tahun lalu dan udah bulukan di laptop. Tadinya mau aku post pas Junhong ulang tahun, tapi akunya bloon lupa ngelanjutin dan baru sempet di lanjutin dan di post sekarang WOKWOKWOKWOK fire truck.

Tolong jangan nyumpahin aku karena adegan yang kurang panjang dan kurang hot karena aku ngga tega wanjyr WKWKWKWKW.

Btw kalian pada main roleplayer di twitter gak sih? Mungkin kita bisa followan pfft.

Aku banyak banget ide di otak tapi belom sempet aku tuangkan ke dalam ketikan lahanjay.

IIH AKU SEDIH DEH ff jonglo dikit banget di per-ffn-an:" ayo kita lestarikan! Heu heu heu.

Sekian aja deh kepanjangan curhat ga pentingnya wkwkwk

 _With love, bapjuseyo_


End file.
